A Better World
by JokerCarnage5
Summary: What if Highland wasn't such a shithole? Would Beavis & Butt-head be the same people? In this alternate universe the duo has friends & loved ones and they live in a home for troubled teens like themselves called HYH.
1. Chapter 1

**A Better World: Chapter 1**

"Hurry up Beavis! Were gonna miss the bus." Butt-head shouted to his lifelong companion from further up the street.

"Yah, I am going as fast I can fart-knocker." Beavis shouted back to him while running over the dirt road.

"Take it easy Beavis. Butt-head is lying, we make it to the bus-stop in no time." Earl explained. The older teen walked in a steady pace between the two idiots.

All three of them lived in Highland Youth Home. It wasn't so much a rehabilitation centre as much as it was a home for troubled boys in Beavis & Butt-head's age where they could learn independence and get psychiatric help (if so needed). Some of the residents was immigrants that had no other were to go others like Beavis, Butt-head & Earl had histories of violence and vandalism. They didn't do any academic progress but they had all become more sensitive towards others, both at home and in school.

For once Butt-head was right. They were late to the buss. It had already arrived when they came to the bus-stop. Fortunately the bus driver saw them and reluctantly waited for the three teens. When they stepped in the bus driver, a fat redneck woman, scolded them for being late before they walked to their usual seats furthest back.

"Geez, why are all bus drivers always these grumpy fat chicks?" Beavis asked annoyed.

"I don't know. Maybe they just can't handle driving the long ones. Huhuhuh." Butt-head replied.

"O Yah, yah, hehehehe." Beavis giggled.

The bus stopped at another bus stop and Daria and her sister Quinn stepped on. Quinn sat down next to one of her BFFs but Daria continued to the three guys.

"Hey guys." Daria yawned.

"Stayed up all night again?" Beavis asked.

Daria sat down next to the blond. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She said before kissing him. They had been going steady for months now and it was a surprisingly happy relationship. Beavis was cute, funny, caring and most importantly true to himself which was why Daria liked him. At first Beavis was just incredible grateful that a cool girl like Daria wanted to hang with him but he soon developed a deeper appreciation for her.

Earl & Butt-head rolled their eyes in disgust as the couple made out. When the two broke the kiss Daria rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. She had indeed been up all night reading Les Miserables and now she hoped to catch a few minutes of sleep before school.

The bus eventually stopped by the school and the teens walked out.

"Daria, honey." Beavis said and shook her to wake her up. "Were at school now." Daria woke up, probably more from being hit by Beavis's spit as he talked. The two got off the bus and walked to the school entrance where Earl & Butt-head stood alongside Kimberly and Martin that had been awaiting them.

"Hey Beavis, hey Daria. Want a smoke?" Martin greeted and offered Beavis a cigarette.

"Thanks, hehehe." Beavis exclaimed and took the cig. He lit it with his own trusty lighter.

"So are you guys still on for the filming this afternoon?" Martin asked.

"Sure." Beavis replied.

"Yah, we'll be there." Butt-head replied.

"Yah, yah." Earl exclaimed.

Martin turned to Daria. "What about you Daria? After all you helped me with the script."

The bookworm thought for a moment before answering. "Sigh, alright. It isn't like have anything better to do."

"I see you guys later. I want to get a muffin before class starts." Butt-head said and walked off.

The school had gotten some renovations since there wasn't nearly as much vandalism as before. It had gotten a new cafeteria and the fastest way there was to go around the school. When Butt-head came to the backyard he saw Stewart being harassed by three taller guys. They forced him up the wall.

"Give. Us. Your. Lunch money." One of the guys ordered the meek teenager.

"I told you guys already. You're too late, Tod took them earlier this morning." Stewart pleaded.

"Then we have no other choice but to beat you up." Another of the guys threatened. He took Stewart by his collar and lifted him up.

Butt-head chuckled at the situation but he soon reminded himself that Stewart was his to torture.

"Hey!" He shouted and both Stewart & his tormentors turned to him. "Why don't you like, beat the crap out of someone your own size?"

"Like you?" One of them exclaimed.

"Um, okay. Huhuhuhuhu." Butt-head replied.

The bullies became nervous. Sure, it would be easy to beat up Butt-head but the last guy that did that got both his bike ruined and his dog disappeared. Plus it was weird to beat up either Butt-head or Beavis. Most kids would scream or whimper when they got beaten but they just laughed, it was unnatural.

The tormentors lost their desire and walked off after dropping Stewart to the ground. "Fucking creep." One of them mumbled.

"Wow, thanks man." Stewart exclaimed while getting of the ground.

"Dammit Stewart, can you stop being such a wuss?!" Butt-head said accusingly. "When they beat you up you should kick their asses."

"Sigh, I guess so but I am just not that strong and I don't like hurting people." The blonde complained.

Suddenly the bell rang in.

"Dammit, I didn't get my muffin." Butt-head complained. "Bye Stewart."

"Wait." Stewart shouted and run after his friend.

"What Stewart?" Butt-head asked aggravated.

"I heard that you & Beavis were going to be in a movie and I wondered if I could be in it." Stewart exclaimed shyly while scratching the side of his nose.

Butt-head sighed. He didn't really like Stewart but he still needed him. He often forced him to buy him snuff and other stuff that his care givers wouldn't let him have.

"Sigh, fine. Meet me after school and we can go to the film set but don't embarrass me!" Butt-head said reluctantly.

Stewart nodded happily before the two went their separate ways.

The first class this day was math with Van Driessen. In the duos opinion Van Driessen was a wussy but he was cool, never too hard on them nor on their closest friends.

The blond hippie teacher wrote some math problems on the blackboard.

"Now, you can come up here and write in the right answer or you could ask me to do it. It's alright, mkaay." He said in a calm manner.

One after another Van Driessen called up the students. Some went up to write the answers, others didn't leave their desks, either out of shyness or laziness.

"Butt-head." Van Driessen spoke and pointed at one of the math equations.

"Um, number two. Huhuhuhu." Butt-head replied.

"Sigh, close enough. Beavis," He said and pointed at another equation. "What is 50/5x20?"

"Um." The blonde exclaimed hesitant. Unlike Butt-head he actually tried to figure out the answer, not for any academic reasons but because of Daria. He didn't want to seem stupid in front of her (even thou she already had accepted that). The math problem flashed inside his mind until he become tranced. He finally answered.

"200."

"That is actually right Beavis, good work." Vann Driessen complimented, trying to hide his surprise.

"Wow, I was right." Beavis exclaimed before rambling like possessed. "I was right, I was right, I was right, I was right, I was right, I was right, I was right, I was right, I was right, I was right, I was right, I was right, I was right, I am smart, I was right, I was right, I was right, I was right, I was right, I was right…"

"Settle down ass-wipe!" Butt-head interrupted and slapped the blonde in the face.

Beavis snapped back to normal. "What happened?" He asked confused while brushing his hurting chin.

"You got right on a question and went bananas." Earl that sat at the next desk replied to his stupid friend.

"Really? I don't remember that." Beavis proclaimed.

Van Driessen pointed at the equation again. "50/5x20 Beavis, do you remember the answer? You could it a second ago." He exclaimed softly.

"Um, maybe…..…number two, hehehehe."

The teacher face palmed. "Sigh."

**Author's Note:**

**As you could tell this is an alternate universe where Highland is a better place and as a result Beavis & Butt-head is a bit different. The duo's stupidity and Beavis pyromania is basically the same but they are a bit more sympathetic (just a bit). I am still working on the details of this new universe so if you have any ideas I am willing to listen.**

**More chapters coming. **

**Any suggestions & criticisms are welcomed. **


	2. Chapter 2

A Better World: Chapter 2

It was afternoon and Earl, Beavis, Butt-head & Stewart walked thru the woods towards the film location. Stewart's shoelaces got stuck in a bush and he tripped to the ground.

"Look, huhu. Stewart got stuck in the bush." Butt-head exclaimed.

"Dammit, Butt-head. Why did you have to bring with that dork?" Earl accused.

"Shut-up Earl. You didn't even want to come to this film." The brunette replied.

It was true, Earl didn't care much about Martin's film project but he did care about Beavis & Butt-head and he didn't want them to be taken advantage of.

Stewart free himself from the bush and stood up. Beavis started to get anxious and looked around. "So are we like lost?" Beavis asked.

"No were not lost. I know exactly where were going." Butt-head sternly replied.

"Yah but every time you say that we end up like, a mile off." Beavis pointed out.

…

Martin, Daria & Kimberly was already at location for the shooting.

"Look around girls, this is the perfect location for our movie." Martin proclaimed.

"Yah, nothing capture the beauty of a Vietnamese rainforest like a Texan pinecone forest." Daria said sarcastically.

Beavis, Butt-head, Earl & Stewart finally came into view.

"See I told you I knew the way." Butt-head exclaimed.

"You are an hour late." Martin said aggravated. "What is Stewart doing here?"

Stewart was about to say something but Beavis interrupted. "He wanted to be in the movie, mhehehe."

"Well I guess he could." Martin said and turned to Kimberly. "You think you can do something with him, make him look older or something."

Kimberly nodded. "Come here sweaty. I am going to make you look like a proper soldier boy." She grabbed him by his shirt and led him away to a secluded area.

"Lucky bastard." Butt-head mumbled.

Martin showed them some bags with military uniforms and riffles. "Here are your uniforms and props. I have only three of them so have to share with Stewart." The film-buff exclaimed in a monotone voice.

"Awesome." Beavis exclaimed and picked up one of the riffles. He pointed it at Butt-head. "Die! Die! Die! Die!" He shouted but of course nothing happened. "Hey, were are the bullets?"

"Sigh, they are replicas you idiot." Martin said.

"Did you try to shoot me?" Butt-head asked.

"Well, you know," Beavis was interrupted by Butt-head striking him with his riffle. "Ow, fart-knocker." He exclaimed in pain while rubbing his newest bruise.

"Be more careful Butt-head." Martin said. "I made those in shop-class."

Daria looked to Earl. "You won't use your genuine one, right?" She monotonic asked.

"Oh come on, I haven't had my gun on me for years." Earl lamentingly replied.

Meanwhile Kimberly put the last touches to Stewart's make-up.

"Wow, you finished up good boy. You look really handsome." Kimberly praised, both for Stewart's look and her handy work.

Stewart blushed. Kimberly's make-up had made his skin look darker and he had a fake beard. He really did look older.

She led him back to the rest of the group. "Hey guys, look at this man-candy." She shouted to them.

"You look good Stewart." Daria complimented.

"Oh, stop it you guys." He said shyly while becoming redder.

…

The filming started. It wouldn't be a long film but Martin put an enormous amount of effort into it. Using all kinds of camera-angels, scopes and props to make it look as interesting as possible. He might act the slacker in school but he was very passionate about his projects. Smoking was what had brought him and Beavis & Butt-head together. Few people at school were active smokers so it happened that he shared with the HYH guys. The duo thought he was cool but he was reluctant at first to hang with them but they were at least a lot more fun than the people his mom forced onto him. Despite their stupidity they had a lot in common like their taste in music and clothing.

In one scene Butt-head ran down a small slope and skidded in front of Beavis that was swatting behind a tree.

Gravel and bark rocketed right into Beavis eyes. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! My eyes." The blond screamed.

Butt-head forgot what to say and paid little mind to Beavis. "Um, line?"

"Cut!" Martin shouted and turned off his camera. He sighed and went over to his actors. "You are supposed to say "Let's whack those gooks." Butt-head."

Butt-head twisted his expression to a disgusted frown. "No way, I won't whack of any guy's gook!"

"Sigh, ok I change the script so you can say something else." Martin replied while rubbing forehead in strain.

"Haa, it hurts." Beavis continued to complain. Daria went over to him and started wiping his face of dirt. Beavis eyes started tearing. Not because of the pain, he could take a lot harsher punishment. His eyes just tried to clean themselves but of course Butt-head did not understand that.

"Wow, you are crying." The brunette pointed out.

"No. I am not. Shut up."

"You kind of are," Daria said & squeezed Beavis hand tenderly to calm him. "but that's okay."

"Yah, huhuhu, it's okay to show once sensitive side." Butt-head mocked.

"Hey, leave him alone fart-head." Earl shouted and took Butt-head in a throat-grip.

Martinn sighed and nudged himself between the eyes in frustration. "It's only a 25 minute movie, it's only a 25 minutes movie, it's only a 25 minutes." He repeatedly mumbled to himself.

…..

The hours went. The sky had turned dark blue when Martin's mom drove up the country road by the forest.

"Well guys, good work today…I guess." Martin told his crew.

"Sure you got enough footage?" Daria asked

"We'll see." Martin replied uncertain. He looked down at Stewart. "Hey Stewart, you live on the way to my place right?"

"Yes but I don't want to be a bother."

"I assure you, you won't. You can come with us." He then looked at the duo & Earl. "Sorry that HYH is in the other direction guys."

"It's okay, we have nothing against walking." Earl said.

"Martin are you coming?" His mom shouted.

"I guess we have to go or be left behind." Martin sarcastically said.

"I call shotgun." Kimberley loudly proclaimed with an index finger in the air before running to the car.

"See ya guys." Daria exclaimed and headed to the car with the others.

"Wait." Beavis shouted before grabbing Daria's hips and spinning her around, giving her a long passionate kiss on her lips.

When they broke apart Daria was blushing. "What was that for?"

"Um, I don't know." Beavis responded, genuinely confused over his action.

The bookworm smiled warmly but she didn't look at him, she was blushing too much.

Ignorance is so romantic.

"Well, see ya." She said and headed to the car. With her in the car drove away.

"I guess we have to walk again?" Beavis said. "Hehe."

"Yah, that sucks." Butt-head replied and started walking off but Earl yanked the brunet's arm and walked past him.

"This time I lead the way." He ordered and jerked his thump at his face to emphasize the point.

"Okay, gosh." Butt-head exclaimed. He walked after the bald teenager followed by his blond companion. Hopefully they would come home before midnight.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took such time updating this. I have had technical difficulties. Kind of a short chapter with little happening but at least I got to explore Martin's character a little. For those that don't remember, Martin was most prevalent in the episodes "A Very Special Episode with Beavis & Butt-head" and "Supersize." In the next chapter I will introduce you to the faculty at HYH and more of the guys living there. As I said I am still developing this world. I still don't know where Tod or Casandra are for ex. so if you have any suggestions I am willing to listen.**

**Your reviews are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
